Hunter (SA)
Der Hunter (dt. Jäger) ist ein schwerer Kampfhubschrauber aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, der auf dem bekannten AH-64A Apache basiert. Er besitzt neben der Hauptbewaffnung, zwei paarweise ungelenkt nach vorne schießenden Raketenwerfern, auch ein schweres, ebenfalls nach vorne feuerndes Maschinengewehr. Zusammen mit dem ebenfalls 99.000 Dollar teuren Raindance ist der Hunter der wertvollste Hubschrauber im Spiel. Mit dem Hunter lassen sich auch die Bürgerwehr-Missionen absolvieren. Bewaffnung Der Hunter hat zwei verschiedene Waffen zur Verfügung: *Ein schweres Maschinengewehr, das vorne unter der Nase des Helikopters angebracht ist. Allerdings verschießt das MG des Hunter keine Sprengmunition, wie die Bordkanone des Originals, die M230 Chain Gun. Um besonders sorgfältiges Zielen braucht sich der Pilot keine Gedanken machen, die Kugeln finden von selbst ihr Ziel. Bei der PlayStation bedient man die Kanone mit der 20px-Taste, beim PC mit Strg links. *Ungelenkte Raketen, die in zylindrischen Abschussbehältern unter den Stummelflügeln an der Seite des Helis angebracht sind. Diese Raketen basieren auf der Hydra 70. Drückt man einmal auf „Schießen“, werden automatisch zwei Raketen (eine rechts, eine links) parallel zur Längsachse des Helis abgeschossen. Diese Schussrichtung hat allerdings einen Nachteil: Hat man beispielsweise ein Ziel vor sich auf dem Boden (so wie in der Flugschule die drei Lkws) kommt man nicht umhin, den Hunter nach vorne zu neigen. Das gibt aber im selben Moment natürlich Vortrieb, und falls man sein Ziel dann nicht sofort trifft, rauscht man darüber hinweg. Die Raketen werden bei der PlayStation 2 mit 20px gestartet, beim PC übernimmt Strg rechts oder die linke Maustaste diese Funktion. *Wie mit allen Hubschraubern kann man mit dem Rotor des Hunters Passanten töten. Steuerung/Flugverhalten Vom Flugverhalten her ist der Hunter der wohl beste Hubschrauber in ganz San Andreas. Für Anfänger mag der Hunter wirklich nervös erscheinen, dies ändert sich aber mit steigender Flugerfahrung. Zwar ist sein Rotor sehr groß, was ihn ungeeignet für Innenstadtflüge und kleine Landeplätze macht, doch diesen kleinen Nachteil gleicht er durch sein ausgewogenes Flugverhalten und vor allem seine Geschwindigkeit aus. Nicht ohne Grund ist der Hunter daher das Fluggerät der Flugschule. Tatsächlich ist der Hunter der schnellste Helikopter im Spiel. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Hubschraubern kann man den Rotor des Hunter bis zu 90 Grad neigen und ziemlich schnell auch in alle Richtungen wenden. Insgesamt fliegt der Hunter sehr wendig, also nicht so träge wie zum Beispiel der Leviathan, gleichzeitig jedoch nicht so unruhig wie der Sparrow. Ungefähr vergleichbar ist der sehr rare Newsheli. Könner schaffen es, mit dem Hunter im Vorwärtsflug millimetergenau über den Santa Maria Beach zu brettern und dabei mit den Rotorblättern ein paar Passanten zu schreddern, wieder andere landen (wie im Foto unten) präzise auf Dächern (oder sogar Zügen). Selbst Loopings sind mit diesem Helikopter möglich. Die präzise Steuerung des Hunter ermöglicht absolut genaues Navigieren, welches man, bevor man die Flug-Challenge mit ihm absolviert, unbedingt üben sollte. Zudem bietet der Hunter ein bisher einzigartiges Feature: den Stabilisator. Dieser stabilisiert Quer- und Längsachse des Hubschraubers, das heißt, der Heli schwebt über einem Ziel, ohne vorwärts oder seitwärts wegzukippen. Dies kann auch bei einigen Aufgaben der Flugschule hilfreich sein. Betätigt wird der Stabilisator bei der PlayStation mit 20px (Taste, mit der bei anderen Fahrzeugen auch gehupt wird), beim PC mit der Leertaste. Sonst bleibt zu erwähnen, dass der Hunter durch seine Panzerung der robusteste Hubschrauber im Spiel ist. Fundorte #Nach Abschluss der Flugschule mit Gold auf dem Heliplatz auf Verdant Meadows, Bone County #Nach Abschluss der Flugschule mit Gold auf dem Easter-Basin-Marinestützpunkt, San Fierro # In der Mission Up, up and away! (nicht beschaffbar), K.A.C.C. Military Aviation Fuel Depot, Las Venturas # In der Flug-Challenge Heli Hell # In drei Prüfungen der Flugschule (nicht außerhalb der Missionen beschaffbar) # Durch den Cheat: ## OHDUDE (PC-Version) ## 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px (PS2-Version) Heli Hell ﻿Der Hunter ist nach der Mission Learning to Fly außerdem im Las-Venturas-Flughafenrennen Heli Hell erhältlich: Begib dich dazu zum Hangar neben der östlichen Flughafenzufahrt, tritt in den Startmarker und wähle das letzte Rennen Heli Hell aus. Das Spiel beamt dich nach Los Santos in einen Hunter mit der Aufgabe, einen Kurs durch Downtown zu absolvieren. Fliege aber stattdessen strikt nach Norden, in knapp 2 Minuten bist du am Pilson-Autobahnkreuz und biegst links ab zum Verdant-Meadows-Flugfeld. Parke den Hunter im Hangar. Nach dem Aussteigen bekommst du eine 25-Sekunden-Zeitbeschränkung. Nun muss man noch schnell aus der Halle hinaus, denn innerhalb des Zeitlimits muss das Tor geschlossen sein. Sind die 25 Sekunden verstrichen, gilt die Mission als gescheitert – der Helikopter gilt nicht mehr als Missionsfahrzeug und wird in der geschlossenen Garage gespeichert und vom Spiel wie von Geisterhand entfernt. In deinem Hangar steht jetzt dein eigener Hunter, völlig ohne Cheats und jeden Fahndungsstress für den Preis einer nicht bestandenen Rennmission. Trivia miniatur|Der Hunter mit Cockpit miniatur|Der Hunter ohne Cockpit * Bis auf die Veränderung des Cockpits und des Heckrotors ist er mit dem Vice-City-Hunter völlig identisch. * Genauso wie bei einigen anderen Flugvehikeln gibt es für den Hunter standardisiert nur eine Farbe, ein für Kampfhelikopter typisches Tarnfarbengrün. * Mit dem Hunter kann man die Bürgerwehr-Missionen absolvieren (genannt „Dunkler Donner“ bzw. „Brown Thunder“ – in Anspielung auf den Überwachungs- und Kampfhubschrauber „Blue Thunder“ aus dem Film „Das fliegende Auge“). Hierfür ist der Hunter, geübte Beherrschung natürlich vorausgesetzt, sogar das „Fahr“zeug der Wahl: Verdächtige sind schnell eingeholt, CJ kriegt keinen Schaden ab, wird nicht von elend vielen Polizeiautos gestört und die Bewaffnung des Helis macht mit den Verbrechern kurzen Prozess. Problematisch ist das Ganze höchstens im Stadtgebiet, daher die Mission nur über ländlichen Gebieten starten. So sind die Bürgerwehrmissionen ein Kinderspiel. Man sollte allerdings auch aufpassen, dass man nicht zu nah an das Sperrgebiet oder die Easter Bay Naval Base fliegt, da man hier mit SAM-Raketen beschossen wird. * Auf diesem Bild lässt sich die Hauptbewaffnung des Hunter als typische Apache-Bewaffnung wiedererkennen. Sie besteht aus Hellfires, die im Spiel nicht abfeuerbar sind, und den abschießbaren Hydra-70-Raketen. * Manchmal hat der Hunter kein Cockpit. Dies passiert, wenn man die Sicht „herumdreht“. Dann ist das Cockpit einfach nicht mehr vorhanden und Carl sitzt in der Luft. Erst wenn man die Sicht wieder zurückdreht, sieht man es wieder. * Man bekommt normalerweise kein Fahndungslevel, wenn man mit dem automatisch zielenden Geschütz etwas in die Luft jagt. * Der Hunter ist eines der wenigen Einsatzfahrzeuge mit Radio. Bilder-Galerie Hunter-GTASA-front.jpg|Der Hunter aus San Andreas (1992) Datei:Apache.jpg|Das reale Vorbild Hunter.jpg|Hunter auf dem Dach der Tankstelle Doherty Siehe auch * Verdant-Meadows-Speicherhaus * United States Army * Fortbewegungsmittel-Rangliste (SA) * [[Fahrzeuge (SA)|Alle Fahrzeuge aus San Andreas]] Kategorie:San-Andreas-Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Militärfahrzeuge Kategorie:Hubschrauber